lindoriafandomcom_et-20200213-history
Croni keeld
Tagasi üles Level: Cron ??? Components: a contract held by very verbal and slightly somatic Damien Cron with a big focus in mind Casting Time: Ritual Area: 1 Deimerlin-shaped whooosh Target: certain demons & their summonees Duration: has been 3/4 millenia now, until fades or is cancelled Saving Throw: You can try, if you're willing to die Spell resistance: Non-negotiable Croni keeld on fenomen, mida keegi päris lõpuni ei mõista, vähesed hoomavad enamvähem mis ja miks see on, suurem osa, kes sellest kuulnud, peab seda mingiks legendiks, muinasjutuks või seaduseks. Asjassepuutuv pärimus Deimerlini kuningriigi lõpupoole oli olemas reaalne oht ja ettekuulutus sellest, et ebasurnud võtavad surelike maailma üle ja inimesed seda peatada ei suuda. Damien Cron, kellel olid omad eesmärgid ning oli kuulnud ka seda ettekuulutust mõtles: "inimesed, siis inimesed... kutsume parem mitte-inimesed appi!" ning lähtudes sellest, et eesmärk pühitseb abinõu, pidas läbirääkimisi väga erinevate surematute ja vägevatega sõltumata nende maailmavaadetest ja karistusregistrist. Asi läks pisut untsu, sest omavahel suuri erimeelsusi omavad vägevad said teise poole kaasatusest teada ning järgnes suur tüli, mille tõttu kannatasid paljud surelikud, langesid mitmed vägevad ja hukkusid paljud surematud. Pärast neid sündmuseid suur osa läbirääkimistele kutsutud vägevatest leidsid, et neid veeti alt ning keeldusid edaspidi kaasa löömast. Siiski leidus ka neid, kes tagasilöögist hoolimata olid nõus omadel tingimustel aitama. Mõned vägevad nägid lisaks konfliktile sellest ülekäivat eesmärgi tähtsust ning tõmbusid küll eemale, kuid aitasid enne valmistada Croni pisarad, suure väega kristallid, millega austati ja mälestati langenuid ning mis võimaldasid lausuda Croni Keelu edaspidiste analoogsete viperuste vältimiseks. Ainsad, keda konflikt päris ära ei heidutanud olid mitmed deemonid, tumeda leegi isandad, kes joovastusid eelseisva lahingu ootusest ja olid nõus Damien Croniga kokkuleppele jõudma. Croni pisarad aitasid endas kanda Croni Keelu jõudu. Need jagati Cronile usaldusväärsete isikute vahel laiali ja sealt alates on neid peidetud, maha vaikitud ja edasi pärandatud. Jutt käib, et kui need pisarad unustusse vajuvad, tuhmuvad või hävivad, siis kaotab ka Croni Keeld kehtivuse, või kui see juhtub osadega, Keeld nõrgeneb. Funktsioon * Croni keelu eesmärk on hoida teatud deemoneid Endorias "lõksus" ja kaitsta inimesi jt deimerlini asukaid deemonitepoolsete tempude eest. * Endorias "lõksusolevatel" deemonitel oli algselt keelatud ületada Endoriat piiravaid veekogusid ja liustike või neist mööda teleporteeruda, küll aga võib veekogus või liustikul jalutada. Hiljem siiski mõningane piiratud liikumisvabadus tekkis. Mis juhtub, kui deemon keeldu rikub, ei teata (DM teab). * Keeld kehtib ka vastupidiselt inimestele ja teistele asukatele nende veekogude taga, kuid keeldu saab eirata ja teatakse ka mis eiramisega kaasneb. Omal ja neutraalsel territooriumil võivad deemonid keelu eirajaga teha, mis tahavad. Nii on jäänud kadunuks palju kalamehi, kes on jalgupidi Endoria jões sulistanud. * Öeldakse, et inimesed saavad deemonitele "loa anda" üle jõe tulla ja Keeldu edaspidi ignoreerida, mistõttu inimesed ei tohi jõe lähedusse minna, kuna nad võidakse ilusate sõnadega meelitada jah-sõna ütlema. * Salajaspeetud asjaolu - idikaid on maailmas nii palju, et ca 750 aasta jooksul oleks neid lubasid pidanud väljastatama hulgi. Ometigi pole seda juhtunud. Kes Croni pisaraid on näinud, puudutanud ja nendega rituaali läbinud, see teab, et päris igaüks ei saagi universaalset luba anda. Suvaline jorss, kes annab loa, annab selle loa ainult enda isikust lähtuvalt ja deemonid saavad sanktsioneerimata järgi tulla vaid temale. Nii on siit ilmast kaduma läinud nii mõnigi idikas. Ainult need, kes on croni pisaratega sobivalt kokku puutunud omavad tugevamat sõna, millega saab deemonitele anda universaalset luba. * Deemoni ründamine deemoni territooriumil või neutraalsel territooriumil tähendab talle automaatselt loa andmist (võibolla ka inimeste maal ründamine). * Uuema käsitluse järgi ja ainult vähestele teadaolevalt (alates 67. mänguga) saavad deemonid tulla üle jõe Lindoriasse. Siiski, kui nad seda on teinud on neile keelatud: vägivallatsemine, kohaliku vara kahjustamine, oma erivõimete ja maagia kasutamine, kellegi otsuse väänamine või kellegi ärameelitamine, inimeste kõnetamine, kui inimesed neid ei kõneta esimesena, sisenema eraomanduses olevatesse hoonetesse (kodud, laod...). * Uuema käsituse järgi on lindoriasse tulejal lubatud: Kanda sõjavarustust, ennast kaitsta, kaubitseda, rääkida nendega, kes on neid samal nädalal esimesena juba kõnetanud; siseneda avalikesse hoonetesse, sõlmida täiendavaid kokkuleppeid croni pisaraid puutunuga või rangelt isiklikke kokkuleppeid teistega. vaatan üle hiljem Kategooria:Loits